


After Hours (Soap Opera Remix)

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crack, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Hub becomes a hammy dating simulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours (Soap Opera Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> [Remix of this fic for a Fic Promptly remix challenge.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/118354.html?thread=5736018#cmt5736018)
> 
> Ladies Bingo prompt: Co-workers

Tosh is sitting by the mainframe, watching the patterns on the computer screen. She's upset. Tommy Brockless has been returned to cold storage. Tommy Brockless is one of the few people Tosh loves. But Tosh's dates tend to be on the strange side. For most of her life, Tosh's been isolated. School, college, getting jailed by UNIT, Torchwood--most of those tasks have been lonely. Even though Torchwood was technically a team, most of the time she tended to herself. When you can't go out into the real world and have a normal dating life, you're bound to fall for a Zygon by accident and a guy that's frozen three hundred and sixty-four days of the year like Tommy Brockless.

The only actual living, non-frozen person Tosh likes is Owen. Tosh likes Owen, but Owen doesn't pay attention to her. He's more interested in the following: comic books, stealing stuff from the Archives to make people fall in love with him for a quick shag, fucking Suzie. Owen was a long way from dating Tosh. 

The last thing Tosh needs is Suzie walking behind her. Yet Tosh couldn't escape the clicking of her boots on the floor.

Tosh can hear Suzie sucking a lollypop for some reason and the rattling of candy on her teeth. "What's wrong, Toshiko?" Suzie's words feel a bit stilted, as if she's reading the words off of a video game. Probably something up with Torchwood again. Tosh will figure out what the hell's wrong when Suzie goes back to her desk. "Are you still thinking about Tommy Brockless again?"

"Yes..." Tosh's voice trails off. She continues to looks at her monitors. "No." Tosh notices now her voice has a strange dramatic timbre, as if she was on _Eastenders_ or _Coronation Street._

"You only get to see him once every year. It's not like you have a real relationship with him."

"But I love him, Suzie!"

"You _think_ you love him. You spend one day with him attempting to keep him sane before he has to go back to 1918 and fix time or something. Isn't that like you, wanting to control all your conquests? Well, how would you like to control me? I'll take you on a date, Toshiko. For drinks. Eleven PM tonight, the Wolf Bar. Are you in?"

Tosh still hates Suzie for fucking Owen. Then again, Tosh has never told Suzie and Owen how much she disapproves of their relationship. Also, she doesn't know Suzie well. This might be a chance to figure out what she does on some nights when she leaves Torchwood later than everyone but Jack (who never leaves the Hub). Maybe Suzie isn't as bad as Tosh thinks she is.

Tosh finally turns to Suzie. It's a very dramatic turn. This confirms Tosh's suspicions that something wacky is happening in Torchwood. Maybe a tweaking of the Mainframe could fix the problem in minutes. Hopefully she would be done by eleven.

Tosh smiles at Suzie, a genuine, warm, smile. "Okay, Suzie. Eleven it is."

And just like that, Tosh has a date with Suzie.


End file.
